A second chance at Life
by ConorJ
Summary: Sam wasn't what you would call human but he did try to live like one he even went to school with them, But what happens when he is transported to the world of Fairy Tail and thanks to a certain Iron dragon slayer he loses all memories of who he is. Join Sam as he tries to fit in at Fairy Tail and find out why a certain dragon slayer is wanting to get closer to him. OCxWendy
1. Chapter 1

As I walked along the crowded side street I couldn't help the small hopeful smile spread across my face as I walked. _I'm finally leaving this place, new school, new friends, new life_ I thought happily.

My hood was drawn high over my head covering many of my features. I found it best to hide from the world than be labelled as a freak. As I continued walking I picked up a familiar scent in the air and I whirled around and let out a dangerous growl

"Stay away from me." I yelled to the three people who were following me but that only encouraged them to get closer.

"Oh, Sam don't be like that we merely wanted to say goodbye." The one on the centre said innocently as he snapped his finger's. The other two walked towards me with wicked smiles across their faces.

"I don't think it is right for you to hide your face all the time, I mean who knows what your hiding under there," the leader cocked his head slightly at me "Why don't you take the hood off?"

My eyes widened briefly as I continued to back away from them . _How do they know?_

I felt my back hit something hard and as I peered around the edge of my hood I finally noticed that they had backed me up in to a corner. _dammit I_ _let myself get distracted, but_ _I can't stay hidden to the world any longer_ _I_ _won't be here after tomorrow so there won't be_ a _problem with it._

Letting out a wolf like growl I flicked my hood back revealing my large mess of brown hair, on top of my head two small cat like ears protruded out slightly from underneath my hair, my tail wriggled their way from the confined space they had been kept in for so many weeks and I dropped down low placing my hand in front of me as I bared my teeth, my elongated canines giving off an threatening and fearful visage.

The three boy's in front of me faltered and that was all I needed as I pushed off the ground flying into the first one sending him sprawling down the alleyway, I turned to my left and threw my fist into the rib-cage of the second boy, I then ducked low as a leg flew over my head taking the opportunity I slammed my elbow into the exposed knee of the last boy, he let out a scream of pain as he toppled to the floor.

As I went to walk away I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my leg causing me to fall to the ground. As I looked down to see what was causing the pain, I could see a small piece of glass sticking out from the back of my leg.

After that everything was a blur. I remember one of the three running at me with a pole or something and hitting me a few times in the head and then they all started kicking me to the ground and stomping on my head to the point where I was barely conscious.

By the time I had the energy to stand all three of them had fled and I was alone but everything smelt and looked completely different from what it had been moments ago. The air, the ground, heck even the alleyway looked different.

As I limped out of the alleyway I started to look around trying to figure out where I was but nothing looked familiar. As I started to give up hope of finding anything my ears started to twitch and I could hear what sounded like maniacal laughter.

As I walked around the corner I was dumbfounded by what I saw. The only thing I could make out was a guy with long, spiky black hair that had a lot of piercing over his face, what looked like black cat and a small blue-haired female that were standing outside of a building with the name 'Fairy Tail' written on it

Before I could even move another step pain erupted throughout my entire body causing me to fall to the ground with a thud, I could slightly make out people shouting but it was muffled so I didn't know where it was coming from.

Then something hard hit my head and I blacked out.

**Gajeel's POV**

As shrimp, Lilly and I got back from a mission as soon as we stepped foot in magnolia I smelt something weird. I never said anything to shrimp though because she'd start freaking out but whatever it was I didn't like it.

As we got closer to the guild the smell was that strong that it was starting to make me wanna hurl.

"Yo lilly you smell that?" I said as we got closer to the guild doors. That's when I heard the sound of footsteps and I instantly was on guard. I pulled levy behind me and Lilly went into his battle form and got into a defensive stance.

"Gajeel what's going on?" Shrimp said from behind me but I didn't answer my eyes stayed focused on the shadows and when I saw a figure about to step out I threw a pillar of iron towards it and It flew backwards.

"Levy get inside the guild, Now!" I yelled causing her to flinch slightly and run inside.

I slowly made my way towards where I threw the pillar and was shocked by what I saw. Lying on the floor unconscious was a freakin kid. He looked in pretty bad shape but I didn't know what to do with him. _Is that a fuckin tail?!_

"We should take him into the guild and let Wendy heal him Gajeel" I heard Lilly say and I nodded whilst throwing the kid over my shoulder.

_Something doesn't feel right about this kid. Guess I'll just have to watch him carefully_


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd Person POV**

Ever since Gajeel brought Sam into the guild, Wendy had been trying her hardest to heal all of his injuries each day for the last week but with little effect. No matter how much magic she put into it they would only heal a little bit and it worried her.

Today was no different, she had been trying to heal the last of his injuries but nothing was happening it was like someone or something was blocking her magic and she was starting to feel the drain on her magic.

"How is he today Wendy" Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tails guild master said as he entered the infirmary. He looked over to the bed where the still unconscious form of a young boy had been lying for the last week and he felt something strange emitting from him it didn't feel dangerous but it still put the small man on high alert.

"Still nothing master...maybe it's my fault, maybe I'm not strong enough to heal him" she said as tears started flowing down her face.

Sams tail wriggled out from underneath the covers and wiped away her tears causing both Makarov and Wendy to freeze out of shock.

"Where the hell am I?" A voice said making Makarov and Wendy come out of their shocked state to see that the boy had woken up.

**Sams POV**

"Where the hell am I?" I asked no one in particular as I opened my eyes. When I looked around the room I saw a small old man standing at the door looking at me in shock and there was also a young blue-haired girl standing beside the bed I lay on.

"Your in safe hands child. Now do you mind telling us your name" The old man asked walking closer towards me.

"It's..." I paused as I tried to remember my name._ Sam you coming or what, It's nice to meet you I'm Sam, Sam can we go to the Arcade...__ Oh, Sam don't be like that we merely wanted to say goodbye. _I flinched as the memories flooded my head of my name and I tried my hardest to push them back "Sam" I finally managed to say as the memories of my name were pushed to the back of my mind.

"Well Sam my name is Makarov Dreyar and the girl beside you is Wendy Marvell. Wendy is the guilds healer and uses dragon slaying magic" The man I now knew to be Makarov said with a smile on his face.

_Wendys kinda cute_ I thought as I looked towards her and noticed she was blushing. "It's nice to meet you Wendy" I said with a smile causing her to blush even harder.

She gave me a warm smile. "Don't worry. You don't have to be scared anymore. You're in a safe place now."

"And where exactly am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tail." She replied with a big smile

**5 Months later**

"We should rest now Sam and we can resume training later" Erza said as she requip into her normal set of armour.

Four months of training with Erza had paid of big time. Not only was my stamina even greater than when I first started but I'm more physically fit and I have the abs to prove it.

My only problem with training was, that after all this time nobody knew if I could use magic or not and it was starting to annoy me. _Maybe I should just give up _

"Are you coming to the guild Sam?" Erza asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah...I'll race you!" I shouted as I sprinted ahead of her leaving her with a amused look on her face.

It only took me about 2 minutes to arrive back at the guild and I was surprised to see Erza already standing there. "How the hell do you always beat me?" I laughed making her smile slightly

_**Boom**_

"We're back!" I shouted making everyone turn around and greet us.

"Hi Sam, How was training with Erza" I heard a voice that I had come to adore say

"Hey Wendy, Hey carla. It was pretty much the same as it always is, I still can't use magic" I said and she gave me a sad smile

"Um Wendy there's been something I've actually been meaning to ask you" I said as I looked towards Carla and she gave me a slight nod

"What is it?" She asked cocking her head to the side slightly

"Uh well I was wondering if you would-" I never had the chance to finish what I was about to ask before "Sam Fight me!" Echoed throughout the guild.

_God dammit Natsu you pick the worst times_

I spun on my heel and went to punch him in the face for interrupting me but instead of Natsu I hit iron and at that moment it felt like every bone in my hand broke.

"Gihihi wouldn't want to miss the chance to fight you Sam" Gajeel said with a deadly glint in his eyes. Ever since I came here all the dragon slayers except Wendy have all wanted to fight me and honestly if it wasn't for her and Lucy I'd be dead by now.

"I'm not fighting you Gajeel nor you Natsu so just drop it" I said causing someone behind me to chuckle.

"You realise you don't have a choice because if you don't well..." I spun around to see Laxus standing behind Wendy with his hands covered in Lightning.

"I'm not fighting you nor will I fight any of you, ever" I snarled

"Well that's just to bad for Wendy then because now I'm going to have to do this" He said as he brought his hand down and started to electrocute her.

"Let her go, NOW!" I yelled as I started to feel something strange bubbling inside of me

"S-Sam h-help" Wendy yelled through her cry's of pain

_Sam help me! Please! _I saw a memory of a girl around Wendys age with brown hair being pinned to a wall with a knife at her throat and all I could do was sit and watch as she was beaten and raped... _I won't let anyone_ _I care about get hurt ever again_

"LAXUS LET HER GO NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS" I yelled as my anger surged out of control, but he didn't stop and the tiny bit of sanity I had left snapped.

**_"I TOLD YOU TO LET HER GO LAXUS BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN SO NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS"_ **My voice was morphed and as I got into a battle stance I felt a strong presence enter my mind.

**Wolf of the Earths Raging Claw**

A giant fist formed out of the floor and punched Laxus in the side of the head causing him to fly out of the guild hall via the now giant hole that he made.

**Earth Make: Pillars**

Next, pillars of Earth started to spring out of the ground and hit Gajeel and Natsu so fast that they couldn't dodge them. I even made some hit Laxus back inside the guild where I gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach and sent him flying into Gajeel and Natsu causing them to fly into the bar with a crash.

And then I blacked out


End file.
